


【31】骆驼它掉回茶杯里

by kurotori1788c



Series: 【同人文】南皋一二三四五六·boystory [1]
Category: BOYSTORY (Band)
Genre: M/M, 没写完
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotori1788c/pseuds/kurotori1788c
Summary: 他今天因为这个理由爱我，有一天也会因为同样的理由恨我。
Relationships: 贾一赔三 - Relationship, 贾涵予/贺鑫隆, 隆予
Series: 【同人文】南皋一二三四五六·boystory [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651300





	【31】骆驼它掉回茶杯里

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道孩子还小！存个文而已！微博从不乱发！

练习室叠罗汉不是第一次了，弟弟们一个一个长大，这次甚至都没全员上阵，被压在底下的贾涵予都觉得一口气快喘不上了，疯狂求饶，把弟弟们吓了个好歹，生怕真的把贾涵予压坏了。确定贾涵予没啥大事儿，忙内line相互diss起了体重，你一言我一句的，小宇已经乖乖地倒了一杯水回来了。

贾涵予接过水，冲贴心小棉袄小宇笑了笑，撸了一把俩忙内的头毛，说是你们长高了，胖啥呀一天天的饭都不吃，然后在都快成年了还像xxj一样相处的兄弟俩的几哇乱叫中摇摇头，冲角落的李梓豪走去。

长大真的很神奇，连第一食神苟明睿也变成了青春期厌食少年，他一天天真的老父亲似的操碎了心。

贾涵予一屁股坐在李梓豪身边，机敏的二大爷立马抬头瞥了一眼另一个角落的老三，居然一个眼神都不给，太不正常了，连忙往边上挪了挪。

可惜贾涵予从小就没那眼观四路耳听八方的习惯，今天他就像一个真正失落的的老父亲一样，想要对自己的老伴诉一诉心里的苦。他伸手搂过李梓豪干嚎两声，“孩子他妈，我叠罗汉都叠不动仨小的了，咱老了！”

“诶唷我的天，您老可别来这套。你老了我可不老！”李梓豪极有求生欲的把大哥往外扒拉，忽然觉得必须再找补一句，“你喊谁孩子他妈，你个单身老父亲，速速到别的角落寻找第二春！”

通常这时候李梓豪脚底抹油顺利脱身，贾涵予就会顺势扑向贺鑫隆的角落揉吧揉吧诉诉苦，这几年弟弟懂事了，大哥倒是常常放松地显出一些孩子气来。

然而今天居然怎么扯都扯不动，得嘞，李梓豪心理和明镜似的，可不是这哥俩吵架了么。

像忙内line那种一天要吵800回，每十分钟就要拌个嘴的，官方统计平均不出30秒就能和好。

but像老大老三这种和谐小房间line多年几乎不吵嘴的，一吵起来那是真的要了老命。这时候什么哥哥line的成熟稳重都莫名消失，相互不给台阶下，真是能给人活活憋死。

“你干什么又和隆隆别扭了？”李梓豪又瞥了一眼贺鑫隆，当真是一眼都不给这头。

“没啊。我和他闹别扭干啥。“贾涵予一脸正直。

呵，说的我都快信了。李梓豪自己的腰这几天还旧伤发作隐隐作痛，他其实没那么多余的精力掺和一三这点事儿，可是李梓豪却总觉得这次的事情不一般。首先他还是觉得不能搓贺鑫隆的火，执着地继续试图扒拉开贾涵予。这大哥简直像个牛皮糖似的，李梓豪总算切身体会了贾姐姐调侃亲弟弟时候用的比喻的形象度了。

“你别缠着祺祺了，你没看出来他腰又疼了？”

贾涵予尴尬地松开了手，转头看了贺鑫隆一眼，回头对着李梓豪眼底都是歉意：“对不起啊祺祺，我不知道……”

“害，这有啥……”李梓豪刚要开口就被贺鑫隆堵住了。

“你又没看出来，你什么都看不出来！”

练习室里瞬间安静了，五个人齐刷刷地看着贺鑫隆，他已经气冲冲地站了起来。

“隆隆……”贾涵予有些艰难地开口。

“怎么了，都吓着弟弟了。”李梓豪还试图缓和一下，贺鑫隆已经头也不回地往外走了。

“欸，你可悠着点你那腰吧，以前叠罗汉的时候，哪次不是隆隆你上面硬撑着大家？你还真当自己英勇无敌呢嘛!

还记得三四年前和某个团综的工作人员怀念隆隆刚来的时候还会和他撒娇

贾涵予记得，

**Author's Note:**

> #予隆 #贾一赔三  
> 时间：2020-04-02 评论：2 热度：7 
> 
> < 上一篇下一篇 >  
> 评论(2)
> 
> 艾草与锅巴：太太求写完！  
> 回复
> 
> 伽马：太太写得很好啊！！！！！我可以！！！！！！！！！！
> 
> (不好意思哈不搞rps了以后）
> 
> 热度(7)  
> ～♪ 花茶印象♬ ～ 很喜欢此文字  
> pululu 很喜欢此文字  
> 我是姜轶 很喜欢此文字  
> hero是世界的hero 很喜欢此文字  
> 伽马 很喜欢此文字  
> Ruiki 很喜欢此文字  
> 李汉三_L 很喜欢此文字  
> © 十年灯 | Powered by LOFTER


End file.
